deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Samus Aran
Kirby VS Samus Aran is a what if Death Battle. Description These intergalactic heroes have met before, but now they face off. With a large arry of abilites, only one will emerge supreme. Interlude Wiz: Space. A vast, endless void filled of many mysterious, and unknown lifeforms yet to be discovered. Boomstick: Luckily we have video games to come up with cool and interesting aliens, with a vast arsonal of weapons and powers. Such as Kirby, the pink puffball. Wiz: And Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter. While these two have canonically met in Kirby Dreamland 3, these two have never fought outside of Smash Bros. However, today that finally changes. Boomstick: Nintendo's two greatest space heroes will collide on a mysterious planet, and finally face off. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kirby Wiz: One thousand years ago, an epic war was waged. The valiant Star Warriors fought to defeat the vile Nightmare. Eventually, the succeeded, but at the cost of thousands of lives. However a few Star Warriors such as Meta Knight managed to escape, and sought to raise and train a baby star warrior once he awoke, to defeat Nightmare should he ever return. This infant Star Warrior's name....is Kirby. Boomstick: Wait...THIS thing has such a dark backstory?!?! Wiz: Well....yeah. However he awoke too early, still as a baby and crashlanded on the planet called Popstar, and has defended Dreamland ever since. Boomstick: Yep. Be it creatures made of antimatter like 02, reality warping witches like Drawcia, and all-powerful beings like Marx and Magolor, Kirby will always fight to defend his home and the universe. Wiz: Kirby can inflate himself like a balloon to fly, and is strong enough to punch a planet in half....while divided into 4 copies of himself! But his most notable skill is his ability to inhale and eat his enemies. Boomstick: Just look at these cute little creatures just out on a stroll. Then all of a sudden this pink fatass comes out and eats him! Poor thing. Heck, one time Kirby's cake was stolen, and he murdered hundreds to try and get it back! Wiz: Not just that, but do you have any idea what happened to the creature Kirby ate? Well, it turns out his stomach is an endless dimension, of which there is no escape. Boomstick: My god.....just think of it....MORE than your money's worth at a buffet. He could easily just take a deep breath and clear out a whole buffet! Wiz: ...and...maybe the other customers.....and the building....and the city. Boomstick: Not only that but Kirby can absorb the essence of the foes he devours and use their skills! Bye eating enemies with Ice abilities he becomes Ice Kirby, capable of walking on water and freezing enemies, ah, Elsa would be proud. Wiz: By eating an enemy with martial arts skills he becomes Fighter Kirby, and much like Ryu's crazy fangirl, he can easily just use Ryu's moves, even without the years of training he went through. Boomstick: Poor Ryu. He had to train for years to learn these moves, but then this schoolgirl and pink ball come around and manage to learn them so easily. Anyway, Fire Kirby can fire flames. Sword Kirby, Bomb Kirby, Whip Kirby, Hammer Kirby, and Spear Kirby are masters of their namesake weapons. While Wheel Kirby can travel the kingdom of Dreamland in about 2 seconds. Wiz: Magic Kirby is a master of powerful tricks, and Spark Kirby can fire powerful electrical blasts. Tornado Kirby can spin fast enough to create Tornados, and Stone Kirby is near invincible. Boomstick: Ghost Kirby can possess his foes much like a certain hybrid, and Smash Kirby allows him to use his Smash Bros. moves. Wait...does that mean in Smash Bros, Kirby is already using a copy ability...if so...how is he able to become Ryu Kirby, and Bayonetta Kirby, and DK Kirby? Anyway, Jet Kirby and Wing Kirby allow enhanced maneuverability in the air, and Mirror can reflect projectiles, but this reflection still won't show who he is inside! Wiz: Ninja Kirby, a personal favorite of mine.... Boomstick: ...mine too! Second only to Ice Kirby! Wiz: Ninja Kirby is a master of stealth, and speed, and can walk on water, while Animal Kirby triples his strength, and allows him to dig and the cost of less speed. Leaf Kirby can shoot razor sharp leaves. Boomstick: But wait there's more! Call within the next 5 minutes and we will also throw in a Star Rod, a mighty weapon powered by dreams, and capable of vanquishing evil. Wiz: But Kirby's Arsonal does not simply just stop there. He also has Super Abilities. Most notably the might Ultra Sword, an enhanced version of the Sword power, and is able of cutting through anything. Boomstick: And just when you thought Kirby's inhale was not broken enough, he can eat a rare Miracle Fruit to become Hypernova Kirby, who's suction powers rival that of a black hole! Wiz: And then we have Crash Kirby, Kirby's ultimate form. Boomstick: Wait...there's MORE!??!?! Wiz: Yep. As Crash Kirby, he can send out a shock wave so powerful that it disintegrates anything he chooses, though it seems, he is capable of choosing exactly who and what it hurts, as his friends have survived the explosion unharmed. (Scene: Kirby using his Crash power to kill the dinosaur clones, but leave the residents of Dreamland and environment unharmed) Boomstick: But when robots from the Haltmann Works Company invaded Planet Popstar, intent of mechanizing all life on the planet, Kirby gained a fun new toy in the form of the Robobot Armor! Wiz: After defeating an Invader Armor, Kirby managed to take control of it, giving himself a mighty mechanized suit to help him fight these mechanical monsters. Boomstick: And as luck would have it, the Robobot Armor comes with a scanner, that Kirby can use with his copy abilities, to upgrade the armor into 12 different modes! By combining it with his Wheel Kirby power, the Robobot Armor enters Wheel Mode a monster truck meant to plow down enemies! Wiz: Bomb Mode allows Kirby to send out robotic bombs to track down foes. Sort of like Bob-ombs. Jet Mode turns it into a pilotable jet, an Sword Mode gives it two energy blades made of plasma. Boomstick: The Fire and Ice Modes allow him to fire giant turrets of their respective elements and Stone Mode turns it into a Combo throwing puncher. Wiz: Even without the bonus modes of the Robobot Armor, the armor is more than strong enough to take Kirby's own planet busting punches, and enhances his quintuples his strength. Boomstick: But even without the Robobot Armor, Kirby still has two more pieces of Equipment. The Copy Essence Deluxe and the Copy Pallet. Wiz: With the Copy Essence Deluxe Kirby is capable of transforming into any copy ability he so chooses without needing to find enemies to eat. Boomstick: Not only that but Kirby can ditch his current power and turn it into an ally to help fight enemies. Wow...just bring in an army of hammer-wielding gorillas, and few foes would stand a chance. Wiz: Umm....Boomstick....he is actually limited to only 1 partner at a time..... Boomstick: Damn it! However, Kirby does still have another piece of equipment. The Copy Essence Deluxe also allows him to carry around 5 objects for later use. For this we will be giving him his Star Rod, the Robobot Armor, his Warp Star, an Ultra Sword, and a Miracle Fruit Wiz: Kirby is strong enough to resist the suction power of a black hole...while divided into 10 of himself, and can survive collapsing dimensions. Boomstick: He is also surprisingly smart. He built an entire rocket ship in under a minute, and has used strategies to take down difficult bosses. Wiz: Though....he does have his faults. Kirby has a hard time inhaling large and heavy objects, and has needed help on a few occasions. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can also drop a copy ability if hit hard enough, and can be fooled by well laid plans. There is also the problem of his weight.....or rather...his lack of weight. Wiz: Due to Kirby's baloon-like nature, he weighs nearly nothing. But Kirby is one puffball you don't want to cross. (Kirby dance plays) Samus Aran Wiz: Born years ago on another planet that has humans but is not Earth, Samus was orphaned when her parents were killed by Ridley Boomstick: Who is some kind of Pterodactyl dragon. Wiz: Taken in by the Chozo race, she was injected with their bird-like DNA giving her enhanced strength speed, agility, and durability. Boomstick: Bird DNA?!? What the hell? So does she have feathers now or something? Wiz: Nope. Just super-human abilities. Boomstick: (disappointed grunt) Wiz: Growing up as a cadet in the galactic federation, she found herself under the command of Adam. Boomstick: Eventually tired of following orders she left, and became the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And when she fights, she dons her mighty Power Armor. Boomstick: With the Power Suit, Samus can survive exploding planets, is protected from all matters of heat, except direct exposure to lava. Also, with the Gravity feature installed, she can also move through water with no effort. Wiz: But her suit also contains a massive arsenal of weapons. Powerups/Weapons *Ice Beam *Plasma Beam *Wave Beam *Grapple Beam *Charge Shot *Bomb **Power Bomb *Morph Ball **Spring Ball **Boost Ball **Spider Ball *Missle **Super Missle **Ice Missle **Seeker Missle *Screw Attack *Parlyzer *Speedbooster *Shine Spark *Space Jump Boots *Light Ammo *Dark Ammo *Phazon Enhanced Weapons Fight Results Trivia *This fight is commemorate both Kirby: Planet Robobot and Metroid Prime Federation Force. Who do you think wins? Kirby Samus Who are you rooting for? Kirby Samus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles